


At Zero Gravity

by Ermmmmmm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Death, Love, M/M, Marriage, SPOILERS FOR TONIGHTS EPISODE, falling, omfg I'm still not over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ermmmmmm/pseuds/Ermmmmmm
Summary: Aaron takes time out of dying to reflect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally couldn't resist typing out a quick drabble response to tonight's episode. Still getting palpitations, so I thought I'd crack this out whilst I had the creative urge! Sorry if it is shitty, but I didn't think I could keep the urge in much longer! Enjoy!

 

The sky looks like a surrealist painting, rolling and rolling majestically as time grinds slowly to a halt. Gravity suddenly stops being so stubborn, and he feels himself lift gently to the roof with a tap.  He feels oddly free. Seconds stretch into millennia; he feels grateful that he can wallow in his own bemusement. He wanted him. 

 

He wanted him. 

 

Just him. 

 

Not her.

 

Especially not her.

 

_Him._

 

His eyes are fixed forward, his mouth dry. His stomach lurches as the belly of the car struggles to swim through the air, but it happens so slowly that he is still feeling every nerve ending burst with the love from just seconds before. When the world was normal. When he was unloveable, unwanted. No one would want to marry him. 

 

But he does. 

 

Robert. 

 

Nerve endings are catching fire as the realisation sinks in. His back is arched against the roof of the car now, the seatbelt barely keeping him in place. The sky in front turns from blue to green to brown; he feels as though the earth is spinning before him; every sense is on fire, not with fear, but with hope. With the assurance that he is wanted. Robert wants him. 

 

He closes his eyes. 

 

Against the sea of black, explosions of watercolour burst in front of him. Indistinct shapes dance before his vision, but he makes out the sounds. Fuck does he know those sounds. Those voices. That voice. His heart pounds in his tight chest. 

 

“…fallen for a quitter…”

 

“…better things to do than shopping…”

 

“…I meant it…I love you…”

 

“…Can I get some help here please?!”

 

Motion tips him forward. Time has caught up with his thoughts, but he refuses to open his eyes. He knows what’s coming: the crunch, the pain. Death. But no time for fear. He swallows a little of the bile in his throat and concentrates.

 

“…I couldn’t bear that…”

 

“…I still see you like that…”

 

“…you deserve to be really happy…”

 

“…maybe I don’t want to talk at all…”

 

“…I just wanna be myself now…with you…”

 

He opens his eyes again; all around is dark, but chinks of light are desperate to get through. He thinks he sees blue. He doesn’t want to know. 

 

He dares to look to the side. 

 

Robert’s looking back at him. Not in fear. Not even in defence. He sees it, what the look means; Robert would still rather be here than anywhere else in the world. Crumpled against the roof of a falling Subaru with an entitled, perverted hostage in the boot. He feels his body catch fire in warmth, in safety. In the knowledge that Robert did mean it. 

 

He meant it in the Woolpack kitchen. 

 

He meant it at the lodge. 

 

He meant it as he bled across the sofa, his life ebbing away from him. 

 

He meant it at the trial. 

 

He meant it in the forest. 

 

Robert loved him. And that was enough. 

 

“Yes, Robert”. 

 

The car hit the still water with a crunch. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please give kudos and comments if you did/didn't! Thanks for reading guys!! :)


End file.
